


Only Human

by SailorLestrade



Series: Adventures in Time and Space [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Norse Religion & Lore, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Double Cross, F/M, Loki is a fanboy, Love, Pain, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You trust the wrong person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Human

“I think we do more hunting for aliens than we do actually acting.” Tom said as him and Ben made their way back to the others to explain what was going on. “Like, we could easily get our own show on the History or Discovery channel if we wanted.”

“They’d probably mistake me for the alien.” Ben said under his breath. Martin had showed him things on Tumblr and well, not everything was otters and hedgehogs. Everyone looked up as they came into the dining room.

“Is everything okay honey?” Sophie asked when she saw the tired look on Ben’s face.

“Someone came to earth on the Bifrost.” Ben said casually, like it happened all the time. “So Tom and I are going to go be ambassadors.”

“Oh…” She said. She stood up. “Guess I’ll go with you.”

“It’s fine sweetie.” Ben said. “Tom and me will just go search a little bit, see what they want, then come back. It’ll be okay.” He kissed her cheek. “Plus you’ve had a long day at work.” She smiled at him. They didn’t see the dark look on Tom’s face because they could be sweet to each other and he was without his wife and daughter.

“I love you.” Sophie said. Ben gently kissed her then left with Tom. There wasn’t much talk between the two actors. Los Angeles was 503 square miles and it wasn’t like whoever came through the Bifrost would end up right in front of them…

“Release the bag of the lady or the son of Odin shall get it from you.” They heard a deep voice say about thirty minutes into their search. They sighed and looked at each other.

“Thor?” Ben asked.

“Yep.” Tom answered. Ben sighed. They saw Thor scaring off a mugger and handing a purse back to a woman. She quickly ran off, scared by the large Viking in the middle of L.A. Tom and Ben walked up to him.

“Good job Thor.” Ben said. Thor turned around, hammer ready, until he saw Tom and Ben.

“Brother Tom! Brother Ben!” He said. He quickly gave each one of them a bone crushing hug. It was his signature move. “I have been looking everywhere for you and undoing some wrong that have been done.”

“Funny. We’ve been doing the same thing.” Tom said. “Well, looking for you. Not undoing wrongs.” Ben sighed. This man could deliver line after line of Shakespearean monologues, but he could barely put the words together for a conversation with a space god.

“What for?” Thor asked.

“Well, we saw the Bifrost land and we weren’t sure who had landed. We wanted to make sure it wasn’t something that was going to destroy L.A.” Tom explained.

“You mean like Loki?” Thor asked. Ben sighed.

“Yes Thor.” Ben said. “Now why are you here?”

“Brother Tom, Lady (y/n) is in Asgard.”

****

You woke up in a bed that you weren’t familiar with. You started to panic at first, until you remembered everything that had happened. Grabbing onto Rani’s TARDIS like an idiot, being hit with something in the back, falling through the vortex into a realm you had never been to before. And someone saved you. It wasn’t until you glanced over and saw Loki reading a book by your bed that you realized it was Thor and Loki who had saved you. You started to get up, but your back protested. You whimpered loudly.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Loki said, not even looking up from his book as he collapsed back onto the bed. You whimpered again in pain. You heard him sigh and slam his book shut. He got up and called for a healer to give you something for the pain. She came in and rubbed something on your back. It stung at first and you hissed out loudly, tears springing up. Soon though, your back felt numb and you could sit up.

“Sorry for disturbing your reading.” You growled sarcastically at Loki. He just smirked.

“It’s quite all right darling.” He said, going to pick up his book again. “How does your back feel?”

“Numb now.” You said.

“Well, whatever did that to your back must have been pretty strong.” Loki said. “The healers had a hard time fixing it up.” You got out of bed and went to the mirror. You realized that your shirt had been torn in the back. “What are you doing?”

“I want to look at it.” You said. You could feel your back slowly healing due to the magic that flowed through your veins.

“(Y/n)…” Loki began. You found a large mirror on the other side of the room. You turned so your back was to the mirror and craned your neck so you could see. You gasped. Your skin looked like it had been fried around the edges of the bandages that were wrapped tightly around you. “Are you all right?”

“I don’t know.” You said. “I just don’t know.” Loki came over to you.

“Something happened in your dream, didn’t it?” He asked. You sighed.

“Someone took Eira.” You said. “And they want me to go to them or they will kill her. And I have to save her and get her back to Tom, even if I can’t go with them.”

“Thor will be back soon.” Loki said. “He can help you.” That’s when an errand boy came in.

“Sir, your father calls for you.” He said. Loki sighed.

“Very well.” He said. “I will be back soon Lady (Y/n). Please try to rest.” You nodded and Loki took his leave. You waited a minute before leaving the room. If you were going to go save Eira, you were going to need some backup.

****

“Thor!” Scarlett said as Tom and Ben brought the god back to the group of people. “It’s good to see you again!”

“Same to you Lady Scarlett.” Thor said. “It’s good to see all of you.”

“What brings you back to earth Point Break?” Robert asked. Sometimes it was hard for anyone to see the line between Robert Downey Jr. and Tony Stark. Thor was confused but continued to talk instead.

“My brother and I were sent in search of a creature that had landed in Alfheim. Well, when we got there, we found Lady (y/n).” Tom perked up at the mention of your name. “She was in a lot of pain from a wound to the back. When I came here, she was resting in the healer’s wing.”

“She was injured?” Tom asked. Thor nodded. He set down in a chair and held his head in his hands. Ben took over the conversation then, realizing that Tom was going to be out of it for a while.

“Is she going to be all right?” Ben asked. Thor looked at him.

“Physically, I think so Brother Ben.” Thor said. “But emotionally she is broken and I’m afraid of what she might do. I would like you and Brother Tom to come back to Asgard with me to calm her down.”

“Every time we go to Asgard, Tom ends up falling off the side of the bridge.” Ben joked, trying to keep the mood light. Thor smiled and patted Ben’s shoulder hard, making him flinch.

“Don’t worry Brother Ben, I will carry Brother To across the bridge if need be.” Thor laughed. He got a whiff of the food scattered on the table. He set down to join the feast.

“Thor, I thought we were going to Asgard.” Ben said. He looked at Thor, messing around with the chop sticks. Chris Hemsworth took them and showed him how to use them. Thor dove into a bowl of noodles then, eating his fill. Ben sighed and set down by Tom. Tom was in his own little world, thinking about you.

****

Once Loki and the errand boy were out of sight, Loki waved his hand, making him disappear. He was just an illusion set up by Loki to give him an excuse to leave. You see, Loki was a bit of a fanboy and you and Chris Evans were his OTP. And he had a way to get to Midgard without the use of the Bifrost.

He snuck into the library where he knew the entrance was and walked through the wall. After what felt like walking into a windstorm, Loki emerged on the other side, which was Midgard. He didn’t know where he was exactly, but he knew that Chris was in Los Angeles somewhere. Focusing, and using his magic, Loki popped into the Downey home, where Chris was sitting in a guest room all by himself. There was a bottle of Scotch on the floor by the chair.

“Christopher.” Loki said. Chris looked up at the god of mischief with blood shot eyes.

“What do you want?” Chris hissed.

“Why are you so upset?” Loki asked. He could see the bruises from the attack from Tom and Ben.

“I lost her.” Chris said. “I thought it was a sure thing.”

“You should’ve come to me instead of the woman you made the deal with.” Loki said. “I could’ve helped you out a little bit more.” Chris shrugged.

“It’s too late now.” Chris said. “I just wish I could’ve found her first.”

“Well, I’m giving you a chance to win her back.” Loki said. Chris perked up a bit then. He looked at Loki.

“How can you do that?” Chris asked. Loki grinned.

“You see, (y/n) is back at Asgard. She was injured chasing after Eira. But you could go back there, sweep her into your arms and protect her while helping her get her daughter back. She’ll fall in love with you over Tom, and the three of you will ride off into the sunset.” Chris smiled.

“Why are you telling me this?” Chris asked. Loki huffed.

“Do you want my help of not?” He asked. “Because I can just leave you here and you can watch as Tom waltzes into Asgard and takes his wife back.” Chris stood up.

“Take me away.” He said. Loki grabbed his arm and they vanished to go back to the portal to lead them to Asgard.

****

“If I were a weapons vault, where would I be?” You asked yourself as you walked around the palace, avoiding guards and servants and well, everyone. You were mainly worried about what would happen if Odin or Loki caught you. You hadn’t seen Thor, so you were sure if he was even here or not.

You stopped when you saw a couple guards coming out of a set of large doors with shining new swords in hand. They placed them in their sheaths and made their way down the corridor, chatting. You quickly went to the doors and pushed one open, sneaking in after doing so. You walked down a long staircase and came to face a room filled with weapons.

You walked around, examining each one. That’s when you found something. It was small and didn’t look like it could do much damage. You picked it up and twisted it, and it extended to double its size with a blade sticking out of each side. You smiled.

“This is perfect.” You said, twisting it again so it would return to its normal size. You could hide it in case it was needed. You decided to leave quickly, just in case someone else came into the vault. “Now where do I go from here?” You asked yourself. That’s when a familiar looking woman approached you. You gasped.

“Not now dear.” Rani said, grabbing your arm. “Eira is safe. I brought her here too. One of the healers is watching her. But Thanos is hungry with power and you’re the only one who can stop him. Now let’s go.”

“Why should I trust you?” You asked, pulling your arm from her grasp. “You kept my husband from me. You kidnapped my daughter. Why should I believe anything you say?” She grabbed your arm again and pulled you down the hallway to the healer’s room. You saw Eira then in the arms of Eir. She was rocking her and feeding her.

“She’s safe.” Rani said. “But if we don’t leave now, her safety won’t matter much longer.” She looked at you and saw you watching your daughter. “(Y/n), Thanos is going to destroy the universe looking for those last two gems. I know you have them. You need to use them to stop him. Please.” You looked at Rani and sighed. Every fiber of your being wanted to tell her off. But when you looked at Eira, tiny and helpless in Eir’s arms, you knew what you had to do.

“Let’s go.” You said. Rani nodded and led you out to her TARDIS. “Where exactly is Thanos?”

“Titan.” She said, unlocking the machine and letting you in. You looked at her.

“Titan? Like the one that’s around Saturn?” You asked. She nodded. “Well then. I always said I wanted to do some space travel. Thought that was over after I left the Doctor’s posse.” You heard someone calling your name then, but you didn’t have time to turn around. Rani pulled you into her TARDIS and you two were off before anyone could say “don’t blink”.

****

“What kind of fresh hell is this?” Ben asked, looking at Chris and Loki. Thor had brought him and Tom to Asgard about the time that Chris and Loki were arriving. They saw each other but then Loki caught sight of you and Rani going to her TARDIS. And, even though they tried to stop you, they failed.

“Go away.” Tom hissed at Chris. Chris raised his hands up.

“I’m a guest.” He said.

“Loki…” Thor growled. Loki grinned.

“What? I’m allowed to have friends.” Loki said cheekily.

“(Y/n) willing just went with the woman who kidnapped her daughter.” Chris said. “Can we focus on that instead of this?” Tom sighed. That’s when Eir came out.

“Mr. Hiddleston?” She asked. Tom looked at her. “I believe this belongs to you.” She walked up to him and placed Eira in his arms. He held his daughter close. Ben watched as Tom started to break down. Eira clung to her dad.

“Daddy loves you.” Tom whispered. “I love you and your mommy so much. And we’re going to be a family again. I promise.”

“We need the Doctor to figure out where they went.” Ben said. “Unless one of you can do it.” He said, turning to the brothers. Eir spoke up then.

“I heard them.” She said. “That woman is rather loud. They were heading towards Titan.” Thor and Loki looked at each other, wide eyed.

“Titan?” Thor asked.

“Oh no.” Loki said. Tom looked up at them.

“Titan? What’s on Titan?” He asked. They looked at him.

“Thanos.” Thor said. “He calls himself the Avatar of Death.”

“Well, that sounds pretty.” Chris said sarcastically. Loki sighed.

“(Y/n) is like a lamb to the slaughter.” He said. “Because I used Infinity Gems to bring her back to life, and he will kill her to get them.”

****

Rani and you landed on Titan. You looked at her, figuring that you wouldn’t be able to breathe on the moon. She looked back at you.

“My TARDIS creates an atmosphere for you.” She said. “Not that you would need it here.” You shrugged and walked outside. Rani watched you for a second, like she wanted to tell you something but didn’t. You walked out and the doors slammed shut behind you.

“Rani?” You asked.

“Looks like she set you up.” A voice said. You turned and saw him. The purple skinned person from your dreams. “Don’t worry. I have no need for her anymore.” With a wave of his hand, her TARDIS exploded. You gasped. Yellow light lifted away from the burning wreckage then and vanished. “Now, you and me must have a little discussion.”

“You must be Thanos.” You said. He smiled.

“So you’ve heard of me.” He said proudly. You went to reach for the weapon. But he grabbed you and move it out from the waistband of your pants. “Bringing a knife to a gunfight now?” He turned the staff to the blades came out. “Well, now I guess I can kill you and take the power from you.”

“No!” Someone screamed then. Thanos turned around and stabbed whoever it was with the staff. Your eyes widened and you covered your mouth.

“Chris!” You said. Chris stumbled and pulled the staff from himself before he fell into a puddle of his own blood.

“Chris!” Tom called then. He ran towards Thanos, you, and Chris’s body, but Thanos used super strength to hit Tom into a bolder. He crumpled to the ground. Thanos easily took out Thor and Loki as well. Ben was checking on Tom. Thanos grabbed you by the front of your shirt.

“And now, for you my darling,” He placed his finger tips on the side of your face. “You don’t need these anymore.” He mumbled something in a language you couldn’t understand, and then all you felt was pain. Soon, he dropped you to the ground like a rag doll. You coughed, blood coming out as you did.

“No!” Ben cried out. He ran at Thanos, but he easily grabbed him by the neck and lifted him high.

“You think you can stop me?” Thanos asked. Ben was starting to lose the battle to stay awake. You reached out towards Tom.

“T-Tom.” You said, choking on the blood in your mouth. You stretched out, reaching for him. That’s when something flew into your hand and there was a bright explosion of light.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!!


End file.
